1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesion method, and more particularly, it relates to a method for adhering an organic elastomeric polymer composition on a substrate with using a specific primer.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,986 discloses a curable composition comprising an organic elastomeric polymer having at least one silicon-containing group, to the silicon atom of which a hydroxyl group and/or a hydrolyzable group are bonded, and which is cross linkable through formation of a siloxane linkage (hereinafter referred to as "silicon-containing reactive group") in a molecule and an epoxy resin. Although this composition has good adhesion to a substrate on which the composition is applied, it is desired to improve the adhesion property of this composition, particularly when the composition is applied on a concrete or mortar.